Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 January 2015
05:11 No xD 05:11 Xd rozumiem że jest moherem 05:11 mam kiepską pamięć (derpy) 05:11 Luz- 20 letnim, ale k xD 05:12 I ja to u niej puściłam, bo zapomniałam się rozłaczyć od jej głośników .-. 05:12 ja mam 40 letnią ciocię-moher (derpy) 05:12 Interesujące .v. 05:12 Nie była zadowolona lekko mówiąc xD 05:12 xd 05:12 Dobra, zmieńmy temat xD 05:13 o/ 05:13 dobry deń 05:13 Cześć. 05:13 o/ 05:13 Hej Lobo O/ 05:13 wróciłam do starego avka, bo nie mam pomysłu na nowego (bp) 05:14 o/ Lobo 05:14 Aracz - czy obczajasz te nowe crapy z FNaF? c: 05:14 zrobiła się z tego niezła wylęgarnia 05:14 o/ 05:14 wow wow wow 05:14 hej Remek 05:14 Siema 05:14 ej no! 05:14 co? 05:14 hej 05:14 xD 05:15 hej 05:15 dwa razy XD 05:15 nie no powiedz to na innych wikiach bo jeszcze nie znają mojego imienia! 05:15 Bo Fajf Najts jest takie fejm i w ogóle 05:15 Nikt kurcze nawet nic o tym nie wie 05:15 I myśli że jest mistrz 05:15 Bo wymyśla. 05:15 lol 05:15 A ja to czytając, czuję coś takiego ----> .> 05:19 Ja osobiście bardzo lubię Princess.exe .-. 05:19 proszsz 05:19 ja RSE :3 05:19 Hej O/ 05:19 hej Stella 05:19 o/ 05:19 Ja ostatnio czytałam te "crapy" z fnaf. Ten pierwszy jest lepszy niż ten drugi, ale jednak creepypasty z horrorów, to trochę przesada. 05:19 głupie spaczenie, bo w archeologii także widnieje definicja słowa stella ;w; 05:19 hejka 05:20 o/ 05:20 Mam pomysł na pastę, na faktach ale nie chcę mi się pisać więc chętnie sprzedam pomysł (bp) 05:20 Jak ktoś chętny zapraszam na pw. 05:20 ^^ 05:20 mi się tylko jedna pasta z FNaF podobała 05:20 ja się zgłoszę (derpy) 05:20 FNaF jest samo w sobie jak pasta ;_; 05:20 ja miałam napisać kiedyś pastę o tych szokujących stronach, ale nie napisałam 05:20 Thia, a przeczytałaś moje opowiadanie? :3 05:20 tru Aracz 05:20 zależy jaki ten pomysł 05:21 Lobo- Troche tak, ale nie łapie się o co chodzi w akcji 05:21 hmm 05:21 nie przestraszyłem się :/ 05:22 roześmiany jack czytałeś? 05:22 byś musiała jeszcze przeczytać Inwazję c: 05:22 ale pasta fajna 05:22 i tak dziękować 05:22 w ogóle 05:22 czy ta kobieta to ten potwór? 05:22 jak się szybko czyta to kijowo wychodzi, jak się wczujesz to lepiej 05:22 tak xd 05:22 aha? 05:22 nie no spoko 05:23 K to jeszcze przeczytam xD 05:23 Wampirokabra jest wśród nas 05:23 Hej Cross O/ 05:23 o/ 05:23 o/ 05:23 Lobo 05:23 ja tego potwora nazywam se w głowie Makabopirem... 05:23 nie wiem skąd mi się to wzięło xD 05:24 *Makabropir 05:24 o/ 05:24 lol xD 05:24 bro Xd 05:24 xd 05:24 hej Madzia 05:24 bo to jest makabryczny wampir XD 05:24 jestem i witam wszystkich 05:24 05:24 o/ 05:25 Makabropir jest wśród nas xD 05:25 Yo 05:26 heh xD cześć madzia jedyna się przywitała 05:27 .. 05:27 hej 05:27 o/ 05:27 xD 05:27 Zdrastwujtie 05:27 siła perswazji xD 05:27 o/ jeszcze raz co by nie było xD 05:27 Hayo xD 05:27 Perswazja? a tak mam 100 lvl 05:27 xd 05:28 Wiecie może jak pozbyć się tego czegoś co otwiera hold page? Bo mi pospuło laptopa i siedzę na stacjonarnym 05:28 :( 05:28 Lecę pisać pastę. Zw 05:28 oki 05:28 Luzerka nie wiem jak ci pomóc 05:29 No witam 05:29 Yo 05:29 ave o/ 05:29 witam nowo przybyłych 05:29 o/ 05:29 a właśnie 05:29 Boże ;_; 05:29 jak temat past to ja sie pochawlę 05:29 skończyłem Dzień 50 xD 05:29 ciśnij 05:29 (bb) 05:29 to twoja pasta? 05:30 tak 05:30 bo od wylęgania się coraz to nowszych crapów, zaczęłam się patrzeć na nowe tytuły tak samo (bp) 05:30 wybacz (bp) 05:31 moje to " 05:31 Dzień 1 Początek koszmaru 05:31 Dzień 14 Zagubienie 05:31 Dzień 40 Pierwsza krew 05:31 Dzień 43 Jest coraz trudniej 05:31 Dzień 50 Koniec samotności (najnowsza) 05:31 aha 05:31 hej Mat 05:31 Siema 05:31 siema Matt 05:31 Hejka o/ 05:32 moja herbata smakuje jak rosół z miodem (ogw) 05:32 nie wiem czemu (ogw) 05:32 Mnieam 05:32 Mniam * 05:32 ja jadem barszcz ukraiński z miodem xD 05:32 i czekoladą 05:32 Ostantio oglądałam znane filmy i oto moje reakcje: Szczęki (bp) Od zmierzchu do świtu: (wtf?) XD 05:32 głupie zakłady xD 05:33 ta Te znane nie są najlepsz 05:33 bo są masowo robione przez znane firmy 05:33 Szczęki są dobre, ale tylko pierwsza część 05:33 Szczęki w oole nie wywarły na mnie wrażenia, a jutro na pulsie jest 2 część 05:33 Lobo 05:33 i nie radzę oglądać Egzorcysty po Strasznym Filmie 05:33 moje nestea smakuje jak nestea z miodem... 05:34 Jestem, co mnie ominęło? 05:34 za późno 05:34 bo zamiast bać się, to będziesz się śmiać 05:34 wiem 05:34 ej, nestea to jeszcze nic 05:34 a której częśc strasznego filmu? 05:34 whatever 05:34 No witam 05:34 witaj 05:34 o/ 05:34 o? 05:34 YOUR MOM S**** ***** IN HELL! 05:34 o/ 05:34 Yo 05:35 ? 05:35 " YOUR MOM S**** ***** IN HELL!" fajne powitanie xD 05:35 nie pamiętam 05:35 joł 05:35 Wyjaśni mi ktoś dlaczego "ssie" to słowo godne cenzury? 05:35 ale tam, gdzie parodiują Egzorcystę 05:35 Czyli 2 część 05:35 to chyba było w 2, a ja widziałM TYLKO 1 i 4 (głupi caps lock) 05:36 ja widziałam 2'kę i pamiętam tylko Jacksona z odpadającym nosem .-. 05:36 (lol) 05:36 Crossfire2 tutaj wszyscy boimy się kickbana .-. 05:36 miałam to oglądać, ale leciał w tym samymy czasie jakiś nowy film 05:37 A kto oglądał... 05:37 Cross 05:37 bo tak 05:37 ja zw jak ktoś coś chce to na pw 05:37 Kto normalny da ci bana za "ssie"? 05:37 Hobbit Bitwa Pięciu Armi? (derp) 05:37 Cros 05:37 bo on cię hejtuje 05:37 raz mi się coś takiego zdarzyło (derp) 05:37 nie hejtuję 05:37 tylko cytat daję (Derp) 05:37 hejty lecom 05:37 ja oglądałam, jakie były kolejki po bilety 05:37 Jak masz hejtera to wiedz że jesteś sławny 05:37 Korzystam z zasad użytkowania i nie wpuszczam osób 13-letnich lub mniej. Walić mnie, nie? 05:38 Tyle że 05:38 żal z tą Tauriel i romans z Kilim 05:38 Oj nie dobry Crossiku, ty. Będziesz się za to smażył. 05:38 nom, dlaczego on muisał zginąć ;_: 05:38 JJ 05:38 Czytałem książkę (i 05:38 Hobbit i Władca Pierścieni) więc wiem jak to było 05:38 Zginął w obronie ojczyzny 05:39 Tak Tolkien napisał to musiał zginąć .-. 05:39 a ten thorin ot ja gościa nie rozumiem - najpierws się tak zaciekle broni. a potem: a wbił mi miecz w serce, co mi tam 05:39 Dbr, znów zw .-. 05:40 Whatever, był on razem z Filim kuzynem Thorina więc mieliby władzę (chyba),a tron miał przejąć Dain Żelazna Stopa 05:40 (gość na dziku) 05:40 coś mnie ominęło? 05:40 TNo Thorin jak wpadł znowu pod żądze złota to się zmienił 05:40 szłam po kompot, bo herbaty nie dało się pić c: 05:40 Tolkien (ogw) 05:40 oni to mieli fajne zwierzęta w tym Śródziemiu ^^ 05:40 nie lubię tego typu fantasy 05:40 No a my uwielbiamy 05:41 a z Prachetta przeczytałam tylko jedną książkę (ogw) 05:41 Zwierzęta, dzika dodali do filmu 05:41 Ja ide bay 05:41 Narka 05:41 pa 05:41 narka 05:41 ale mogliby wyjaśnić to wszystko a nie urwali i nie dopowiedzieli 05:41 (jj) 05:41 Trolle najlepsze (derp) 05:41 o/ 05:41 hej Wyjca 05:41 hejo 05:41 XD nom 05:41 Hi 05:41 Yo 05:41 o/ 05:42 nie spamić mi tutaj tolkiena >:C 05:42 xD 05:42 bo co? 05:42 spoilerować* 05:42 Tolkiena z dużej litey ;-; 05:42 (facepalm) 05:42 Wolf powinieneś się leczyć 05:42 (to do siebie było jak coś) 05:42 Luzerka 05:42 (spoko) 05:42 bo właśnie miałem zamiar sobie obejrzeć (łee) 05:43 Wyjca 05:43 ? 05:43 cześć xD 05:43 najlepiej ja czytam lekturę "Makbeta" a tu w przypisach pisze co się dalej ma stać, no po prostu spoilery w książce 05:43 Cześć baracie XD 05:43 baracie xD 05:43 THORIN FILI I KILI GINIE< DAIN PRZEJMUJE TRON< ZWYCIĘŻAJĄ DOBRZY< ELFY DOSTAJO ARCYKLEJNUT 05:43 Caps. 05:43 znowu piłaś beze mnie 05:43 Pfu! *Bracie 05:43 Ja? 05:43 Nieeeeeeeee 05:44 Cześć Ender 05:44 hej Ender 05:44 Fili? nie widziałam tego momentu... a już wiem który to 05:44 Blondas 05:44 hej Kaczuszko :3 05:44 * Komandos328 tula wyjcę 05:44 cała rodzina prawie zginełą 05:44 siema kaczor 05:44 siema eg 05:44 Dain wesoły bo Erebur przejął 05:44 i siema bla 05:44 * Wyjca14 tula Komandosa 05:45 o i hej Bla xP 05:45 siema 05:45 :P 05:45 * Dranher tnie tula 05:45 Był może Dejmiv, lub jest? 05:45 nie widziałam go 05:45 ok 05:45 Dramher czo Ty robisz? ;-; 05:45 A Rozpruwaczki nie ma bo moderatorzy są (derp) 05:45 JJ 05:45 co ona się boi modów? (bp) 05:45 * TheLightWolf strzela w losową osobę z kałacha (rzut kością) 05:45 KaczoRR- był wczoraj 05:46 wypadło 6 05:46 Drogi Wyjco zamieniam tlen w CO2 05:46 * TheLightWolf strzela w Iku:33 z kałacha 05:46 z/w 05:46 Dzisiaj też był. 05:46 (facepalm) *Droga wyjco 05:46 Nie boi się modów, ale lubi sobie pospamić 05:46 Nawet nie wspomnę o RP wyssanym z palca, dobra robota w rzucaniu sześcio-oczną kostką do czatu z trzynastoma, czy czternastoma osobami. 05:47 Nie widać że jestem dziewczyną? (ogw) 05:47 * Komandos328 siada na ziemi i pacza 05:47 No to dorga Wyjco (wielkie przeprosiny ślę) 05:47 (ok) 05:47 Cross 05:47 jak nas pierdutnie dużo (captcha) 05:47 spoko 05:47 żałuję że nie wypadło 3 05:48 Lubię 05:48 a po za tym mam tylko jedną kość 05:48 A co, nie lubisz Dranhera? 05:48 jaki Bowser ma awek na zapytaju XD 05:48 Cross 05:48 motyle bo smaczny z nich kisiel (derp) 05:48 No to idź na random.org. 05:48 u mnie to ty jesteś 3 xD 05:48 U mnie Dranher jest trzeci, i? 05:49 o czym wy.... (huh) ? 05:49 Aha spoko, tylko mowicie o mnie a ja nic nie ogarniam 05:49 Normalka. 05:49 Lobo 05:49 xD 05:49 tak? 05:49 To uczucie, kiedy na czacie jest 5 osób, a ty jesteś ostatni ._. 05:49 (qq) Mogę Cię hugnąć? 05:49 5? a nie 15?! 05:49 >5 05:50 Nie chodzi mi o teraz (derp) 05:50 ej bo się pogubiłem 05:50 O rano. 05:50 o czym gadacie? 05:50 aaaa 05:50 Wow, umiesz policzyć 15 osób na jednej dłoni. 05:50 XD 05:50 * Wyjca14 tula Lobo 05:50 Trafne spostrzeżenie. 05:50 ogółem nie ogarniam (mindblow) 05:50 * Komandos328 idzie sobie na drzewo bo nie ogarnia 05:51 Me too bro 05:51 Kom, wszystkiego najlepszego (derp) 05:51 he? 05:51 ? 05:51 aa no tak wzajemnie EG 05:51 * Wyjca14 tula braciszka 05:51 Dzięki. 05:51 /em tula siostrzycke 05:51 * Dranher idzie odpocząć od człeków gdyż nie ogarnia ich nieogaru 05:51 * Komandos328 * 05:51 Hejka. xD 05:51 I teraz chyba nikt nie ogarnia .-. 05:51 * Wyjca14 macha ogonem 05:51 witam 05:52 nom siema 05:52 wychodzę z tąd bo za duży tłok (nerka) 05:52 * Komandos328 łapie wyjce za ogonek (trollface) 05:52 * TheLightWolf odcina Wyjcy(?) ogon 05:52 * Komandos328 blokuje cięcie 05:52 (TT) 05:53 wara od mojej siostry 05:53 nie będzie machania ogonem ani (nie wiem czego) 05:53 * Wyjca14 tula swój ogonek 05:53 Witam szanowne towarzystwo 05:53 dobra dobra 05:53 o/ 05:53 xD 05:53 o/ 05:53 o/ pinia 05:53 ja też na razie idę \o 05:53 bajoo 05:53 o/ 05:53 Elo. 05:53 idę wam podbierać emotki Remek xd 05:53 ja zw z piesełem ide na dwór 05:53 jak coś do mnie chcecie to na pw pisać 05:53 o/ 05:53 a idź 2015 01 06